La Noscea
La Noscea é uma região em Final Fantasy XIV no reinado de Hydaelun, no sub-continente de Vylbrand e no continente de Eorzea. É onde fica a Cidade-estado Limsa Lominsa. La Noscae é uma área bonita, com uma paisagem com montanhas e platôs. A região contém áreas de selva, campos rochosos com colinas e planaltos. Geografia Limsa Lominsa Uma das grandes Cidades-estados da Eorzea. Limsa Lominsa é um talassocracia tradicional, com poder nas mãos do partido no poder e seu líder, o Almirante. Lower La Noscea Gramados ao longo da parte sul da Vylbrand, com uma fazenda na área de Cedro. Uma vez que uma península contínua, por causa dos danos durante a calamidade Gods' Grip se tornou uma ilha, agora acessivel por uma ponte. Middle La Noscea Estes campos se encontram ao longo Galadion Bay em frente à cidade-estado, em um assentamento agrícola em Summerford. Um penhasco formado ao longo do rio Nym. Western La Noscea Um trecho de terreno costeiro ainda se recuperando da Calamidade. A área mais ocidental tornou-se um importante reduto para a tribo fera Sahagin depois de um maremoto devasta-la. Um imenso farol encontra-se na Ilha de Umbra. Eastern La Noscea Uma área dividida em propriedade à beira-mar no litoral, e uma floresta separada por montanhas. Um posto Garlean foi secretamente construído na área. Upper La Noscea A área é dividida em Oakwood no oeste e flooded shallows ao leste. Outer La Noscea Essas colinas nos arredores do território Kobold, com seus fornos facilmente visíveis na paisagem. Ruínas da antiga cidade-estado de Nym pode ser encontrada aqui. The Mist Um bairro residencial ao longo do litoral do sudeste, reservado pelo Maelstrom para aventureiros. Wolves' Den Um centro de treinamento que permite que os jogadores de gladiadores entre em um navio que bateu nas pedras. Santuários Aetheryte *Limsa Lominsa Lower Decks *Summerford Farms (Middle La Noscea) *Moraby Drydocks (Lower La Noscea) *Costa del Sol (Eastern La Noscea) *Wineport (Eastern La Noscea) *Swiftperch (Western La Noscea) *Aleport (Western La Noscea) *Camp Bronze Lake (Upper La Noscea) *Camp Overlook (Outer La Noscea) *Wolves' Den Pier Instâncias *Sastasha Seagrot *Brayflox's Longstop *The Navel *Wanderer's Palace *Pharos Sirius *Binding Coil of Bahamut **Upper Aetheroacoustic Exploratory Site **Lower Aetheroacoustic Exploratory Site **The Ragnarok **Ragnarok Drive Cylinder **Ragnarok Central Core *Hullbreaker Isle *The Whorleater Versões ''Versão 1.0 La Noscea era popular no início do 1.0 por causa de seus vários pontos de nivelamento para os jogadores de baixo nível. Ele também tinha Dodos, o inimigo que dropa Wind Crystals e Wind Shards que poderiam ser vendidos por um preço elevado. No entanto, somente a Aliança do Maroto era relevante para os aventureiros de combate amoroso, já que ambas as classes de Musketeer e Arcanist foram descartadas na versão original. Como Ul'dah tornou-se tanto o centro geográfico e comercial para os aventureiros, Limsa Lominsa e La Noscea teve muita pouca atividade, devido às limitações de teletransporte e do passeio de barco longo para a ilha. Até o momento aeronaves não tinham sido liberados, a maioria dos aventureiros permaneceram no Ul'dah a se reunir para eventos e vender itens. Notavelmente, tanto Titan e Leviathan alegadamente teriam sidos introduzidos no início, mas o duplo terremoto/tsunami em 2011 fez com que nunca fossem lançados por uma questão de respeito. A adição de Shposhae e algumas outras missões trouxeram algum interesse de volta para La Noscea, mas tanto o Black Shroud quanto Thanalan foram abençoados com missões de classe miríade, batalhas com Primal, e proximidade com as mais acessíveis e populares cidades-estados. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Of the regions redesigned for ''A Realm Reborn, La Noscea bears the most open-world zones at six in all, although early concept art suggested Outer La Noscea was originally intended to be part of Upper La Noscea. Due to Limsa Lominsa containing the Arcanist and eventually Rogue guilds, as well as more evenly distributed content, La Noscea is overall more popular than it was in 1.x. In particular, Eastern La Noscea remains popular for players at the early 30s level range due to levequests and fair distribution of FATEs for solo leveling. Das regiões redesenhadas para A Realm Reborn, La Noscea carrega as zonas de maior parte de mundo aberto em seis ao todo, embora a arte conceitual inicial sugeriu que Outer La Noscea foi originalmente destinado a ser parte de Upper La Noscea. La Noscea é em geral mais popular do que era no 1.x Em particular, Eastern La Noscea permanece popular para jogadores na faixa de nível 30 devido a levequests e distribuição justa dos destinos para nivelamento de solo. Outras Aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Galeria File:La_Noscea_ARR_02.jpg|La Noscea em ''A Realm Reborn. File:La_Noscea_ARR_05.jpg|La Noscea em A Realm Reborn. File:La_Noscea_ARR_06.jpg|La Noscea em A Realm Reborn. File:La_Noscea_ARR_03.jpg|Um porto em La Noscea. File:La_Noscea_ARR_04.jpg|Costa del Sol. File:La_Noscea_ARR_10.jpg|Eastern La Noscea. File:La_Noscea_ARR_08.jpg|Windmills em La Noscea. File:La_Noscea_ARR_09.jpg|Windmills em La Noscea. File:FFXIV Dancing Mi'qotes.png|Miqo'tes dançando em Costa del Sol. File:La Noscea FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Arte conceitual. File:La Noscea FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Arte conceitual. File:La Noscea FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Arte conceitual. Trivialidades *Somente La Noscea compõe cerca de metade da ilha de Vylbrand. O'Ghomoro, o lar de Kobold, é uma montanha vulcânica que pode ser visto no horizonte norte de La Noscea. O'Ghomoro é em grande parte inacessível, mas as minas U'Ghamaro oferecem um pequeno vislumbre da sociedade Kobold. *Eorzea Cafe da Square Enix serve um prato chamado "La Noscea toast with La Noscea's orange sauce" ("brinde La Noscea com molho de laranja de La Noscea" em tradução livre) cuja descrição se traduz em: Um item de menu do The Drowning Dolphin. Acompanhado pelas premiadas Laranjas La Nosceanas cultivadas sob os raios do sol de Summerford. Links Externos *[http://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/world/cities/limsa-lominsa Site oficial de Final Fantasy XIV] en:La Noscea fr:Noscea Categoria:Locais de Final Fantasy XIV